A Major laughingstock
by Blue050645TL
Summary: Scy'a is frankly, quite horrendous in combat. Despite her reputation as a very well educated instructor. One-shot in honour of swtorista.


A small lil' story about swtorista's MAGNIFICENTLY GRAND PVP SKILLS.

(Just a light parody for those who are taking this seriously. Don't take this seriously.)

* * *

The two of them stared down each other from a distance, their weapons in hand and theirs minds focused on the challenge they each had - to defeat the other. While their companions stood by the side, the soldier and the smuggler would soon engage in a duel.

Stims were all packed, and the medpacks were in easily-reached positions. One took aim through the sights of her rifle. The other was beating down the air in front of him, trying to instill fear into his opponent.

"Come on Captain, you can do this! Don't let up, just use every opportunity you have. Just like you always tell me!"

While Corso kept releasing volleys of encouragement for the Scoundrel, a certain Cathar was trying to look away towards the window for something more interesting. Not much the Gav Daragon had to offer in terms of a good view.

"Hey Aric, aren't you going to offer support or something?"

"What if I told you I'm running out of original encouragements to use?"

"Oh, you're such a grumpy cat."

The duelling beacon started a countdown for both to see. Scy'a, the Vanguard, would have to keep a very close lookout for the smuggler's stealth belt. It could wreck her day. Hopefully the ion cells would keep the shield around her steady.

 _-GO-_ The Scoundrel disappeared in a flash. Immediately, Scy'a took a few steps forward, firing a simulated artillery blitz into the ground in front of her. Nothing was revealed.

"Strange... I thought that would woAA _ARGH_!-"

Pain seared through her buttocks as a point-blank shotgun blast was delivered into... exactly that. With of course, no actual damage. But the pain was still there, and it followed up with that same shotgun being slapped across the back of her chest armour.

Too stunned to realise what had happened, Scy'a fired off an ion storm that just barely hit the Scoundrel. Of course, it was rather ineffective by itself. Grabbing hold of her stock, she slammed it into him just as he landed two solid blows onto her with his own fists. This stockstrike recoiled the smuggler back.

While he tried to get back into the brawl, Scy'a desperately fiddled about her rifle to find the right combination of buttons and switches for a high-impact bolt. Instead, she fired off a burst of rifle blasts, which did nothing significant to her opponent. When she spent another moment to fix the combination, she got a pair of punches, followed by...

 _...a groin kick._ "AIIEYEEYEEE-"

While she was attempting to get her sense back in order, she received a shotgun blast to a knee which was promptly followed by two more punches to her stomach.

The smuggler stared down at her, whilst trying to hide a smug grin. As a finisher, he threw her down and bashed her with his shotgun again.

 _-WINNER: JANDAR-_ "Hey, good fight Major."

"Yeah, you... and all that bravado... in your tone- Just help me up!"

A few kolto packs (for her obviously) later, Jandar and Corso had left for their ship. Scy'a was quenching her thirst in the nearby cantina. Jorgan was with her.

"You do realise that you've never really practised your combat skills and techniques?"

"But the rifles have so many functions! How am I supposed to get all these bolts and pulses into muscle memory? I doubt even the best can't do anything like this yet."

Then of course, another Shield Specialist (like Scy'a) came into the cantina. He removed his helmet to reveal beads of sweat all over his face.

"What just happened?" asked Scy'a.

"Just finished an entire round with the dummies there."

"How difficult was it?"

"Difficult? You kidding me? I've recorded my session. Go see for yourself."

She watched the entire video, somewhat shocked. This trooper was able to continuously keep his rifle firing something at the dummy target, only stopping for a quick reload of energy cells or a riot gas grenade.

"Well then," commented Jorgan, "it turns out you, on average, make one move every time he does four. Looks like you really need to buck up someday."

"But-"

"Just saying, the other troopers in this place can do the same rate as me. How about you try win three of those warzones just to prove your skill?"

"...urgh."

* * *

 ** _Dear swtorista, it would be appreciated if you could, like, IMPROVE SOMEHOW._** ** _It's like you use 4 GCDs for 1 action. And that action may very well be the non-GCD Energy blast._**

Jandar is an OC that I may eventually turn into a toon. Although I actually plan to make him a gunslinger instead... Consider this AU.

The Shield Specialist Vanguard at the end is no one in particular.


End file.
